shade2800fandomcom-20200215-history
Prothran
Gender: Male Universe: Bionicle Species: Great Being Element: Shadow Weapons: Bloodedge Broadsword Side: Evil Three Words to Describe: Prideful, Intelligent, Powerful bio In the holy dimension of Halaria, Prothran was one of the Great Beings created by Aurias, whom he named the Shellas. Prothran, along with the other Shellas and Aurias, shaped the universe. Prothran was infamous among the Shellas for being extremely prideful of his looks and power, but had enough skill in combat to back it up. This was especially useful when the Azren, a race created by Vhaas, a fellow Great Being, decided to rebel. Aurias tried to keep the peace, but to no avail, and was forced to go to war. Prothran soon became one of the most powerful warriors in the army, even being promoted to lieutenant by Vhaas. Eventually Vhaas began plotting against Aurias; working with the Azren's leader, Kaggorak, and starting the Core War. While the Shellas tried to stop the war, it was to no avail. During this turmoil, Vhaas convinced multiple Shellas to rebel against Aurias in secret, destroying him and the Shellas from inside. Vhaas gave these Shellas the moniker of the "Malgon." Prothran himself was one of the first to join, as he had a similar mindset to Vhaas; that powerful beings should rule over weaker ones, that the Aurias was weak for not taking that opportunity. Aurias eventually discovered that Vhaas's treachery, and fought against Vhaas, the Malgon, and the Azren in multiple battles before Aurias finally defeated Vhaas. Aurias created a dark, prison-like dimension called "Surkren," where he banished Vhaas, the Malgon, and the Azren. Vhaas himself, now called Vhargon, could not escape from Surkren, as this dimension was created specifically for him, so his soul was bound to said dimension. However, the Malgon found a way to travel to the normal world for a limited time before having to return back to Surkren. Vhargon found that he received power from negative emotions, including hate, greed, sadness, and pride, so he sent the Malgon to cause as much chaos as possible throughout the universe, trying to split the various species apart while confronting the Shellas. Vhargon eventually decided to give seven of his most trusted Malgon, one of them being Prothran, a portion of his power, and these Malgon became his elite enforcers and generals. Vhargon gave them the name, "The Seven Deadly." Prothran himself was the first to be chosen and became the leader of the group, as well as second in command of the Malgon and Azren army. Prothran, while respected by Vhargon and his troops, was disliked by his fellow members of the Seven Deadly. They found him to be too arrogant, especially after gaining his position, as the Great Being did little to hide his pride from the others. Despite this, Prothran has lead the group through many different victories for hundreds of thousands of years. Not to mention, Prothran proved himself to be a master manipulator, almost to the level of Vhargon, tempting many creatures and using their energy to feed Vhargon's power, even convincing them to sell him their souls in order to make powerful allies. Now, Prothran and the Seven Deadly are plotting with Vhargon to search for the six Elemental Kings and the three Silver Weapons in order to free the lord of evil. And it won't be very long before that plan is put into motion. Category:Evil Category:Great being Category:Shadow Category:The seven deadly Category:Demon